


The Only One

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Bears, Food, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The triplets invade the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene from the middle of the movie. Written for the Fan_Flashworks challenge, "Solitary."

Harris heard a strange sound coming from underneath the table, but he ignored it for one more second in favor of shoving his share of the cake into his mouth. Then, grabbing a handful of shortbreads, he ducked under the table. There he found the source of the noise; a bear cub his size was sitting there looking quite puzzled. Harris only had a moment to wonder how a single little bear cub had wandered into the kitchen when the shortbreads tumbled onto the floor. Looking down, he saw that his hands had been replaced by paws, and that he, too, was a bear cub.

Snorting in surprise, Harris backed out from under the table. Hamish, as it had to be, followed him. Looking around, Harris spotted Hubert, still holding his piece of cake. And it had to be the cake.

The cake was new; they had never seen it in the kitchen before, and it hadn't tasted nearly as good as the things Maudie usually made.

Harris looked intently at Hubert, and his brother looked back at him. As usual, they needed no words. Hubert knew that the cake was what changed them. This was a chance for him; he could leave the cake alone and be the only one. He could be special, unique, individual, for once.

And he knew it too.

With a wicked grin, Hubert scoffed the cake in one bite, and within minutes, three small bear cubs were gorging themselves on the remains of the night's dinner.


End file.
